ANIMALS
by Dark Hourglass
Summary: Everyone is snowed in and stuck with each other. Includes own OCs, people turning into the adorable little animals, and a special (Creepy TTTT ) appearance from Shadi and Pegasus. Suck at summaries, but who cares...try and find the shippers if you can...
1. Chapter I

Spaz- o.o Damn… I haven't read this in such a longgggg time…

Bakura- ::sitting on the couch behind her:: And I think theirs a good reason for that… ::glares at her back::

Spaz- ::sweatdrop:: You're still mad about that? (My Kao…xP)

Bakura- You're dead… ::grabs a pen and launches at her::

Spaz- EEPPPP! ::runs away::

Ryou- ::sighs:: Please note that we do not belong to her—

Spaz- Say's whoOOO!? ::runs away::

Ryou- -.-' And no one was harmed in the making of this.

Spaz- Are you sure of that! .o

End Authoress's Notes

ANIMALS 

By Dark Hourglass

Yami- ::Poke… Poke.::

Kalia- ::Turns onto her back.:: Mmmm…

Yami- :: Poke… Poke.::

Kalia- ::Eyes suddenly open wide to see Yami hanging from the tree branches and "poking" her.:: What the hell!? Yami!?

Yami- ::In a high squeaky voice from having too much sugar.:: Nani?! Kalia-basan. You're awake! Ah!

::THUD!::

Yami- ::Falls into the snow below him.:: Ano… AHHH! ::Kalia lunges at him::

Kalia- Get back here you bastard! ::She screams, chasing Yami around the snow filled yard. She stops only when he climbs into a tree and starts screeching in a high voice. Kalia grabs his neck, trying to choke him, while he tries to slap her away from him.::

Ryou- ::Sweatdrop.::

Bakura- Stop that Siwatari, Pharaoh. You two look like you're fighting over _my_ donut!

Ryou- That wasn't your bloody donut.

Kalia- ::Lets go of Yami's now red neck and lands softly on the snow covered ground, letting Yami catch his breath.:: Donut? ::Looks around for the sweet, but sees nothing. Then she looks up at Yami to see him holding his neck and inching away from her.:: Ya know what tomb robber?

Bakura- Nani?

Kalia- You just saved Yami-kun's life.

Bakura- WHAT!? ::Looks up at Yami.:: Dammit!

Ryou- ::Slowly edges away from Bakura and towards the house.:: I think we should leave now.

Kalia- Yep! ::Walks toward the house, grabbing Ryou on the way.:: Have fun you two, but don't bring it into the house. ::Waves back to them.::

Bakura and Yami- Hai!

Yami- ::Looks back up at the approaching psycho.:: Uh-oh! Tomb robber not be happy.

Bakura- ::Picks snow shovel up from the ground.:: I just wanted to play with you.

Yami- What we gonna play? ::Jumps down from the tree and walks toward Bakura.::

Bakura- Snow shovel goes through Pharaoh.

Yami- That don't sound too fun.

Bakura- Oh, but it is. ::Lunges and misses Yami.::

Yami- Iie! Get away from me, you meanie! ::Runs away from Bakura.::

Bakura- Meanie?

::KABOOOOM!!!::

Kalia- What the hell was that? ::From the porch; Ryou had gone in before her.::

From a now destroyed snow fort on the other side of the yard a charred Anzu could be seen holding what looked like a Christmas present.

Kalia- ::Sweatdrop.:: I told her not to open it before Christmas.That way I could have seen her die… ::Sighs.::

Bakura and Yami stop trying to hit each other with their snow shovels and look over toward Anzu. Suddenly they drop their shovels and run inside past Kalia

Kalia- Wimps.You're still alive! ::Walks over to the charred Anzu.:: Need more explosives next time.

Anzu- Gomen.

Kalia- Ya can't kill them all::Helps Anzu up.:: I told you not to open it 'till Christmas. Now at least I can put more explosives in the next one

Anzu- Gomen.

Kalia- Everyone's gonna kill me, but at least they'll suffer first::Looks at Anzu.:: Muwhahaha. I shall have my revenge!::Giggles.:: Why don't you come inside for some hot-cocoa, Mazaki-chan? Unless I kill myself first…

Once inside Anzu and Kalia make their way down the hallway, towards the living room where everyone else is. When passing the stairs Yuki (Kalia's Kitten) jumps onto Kalia's shoulder, wrapping herself around her mistress's neck.

Yugi- I knew you should've put nitro glycerin in that bomb. ::Looks up at Kalia as he stops infront of her and Anzu.::

Anzu- Yugi! ::Looks around Kalia.:: YUGI! ::Glomp.::

Yugi- ::Falls over, then struggles.:: Get her off of me! How can she still be alive after being hit by a bus twice; getting shot by Hiryuu several times; being run over by Hiryuu when she was getting her driver's license and thought that the people were either targets or just annoying speed bumps; now this!?Why won't you die already? Kalia-chan I told you to put nitro glycerin in that thing!

Kalia- Nitro would have been too hard to work with, without blowing other people — scratch that. It's just too damn hard to work with. Also, ::Points to Anzu.:: it would be hard to find all the pieces to burn. ::Shrug.::

Seto- ::Walks into the hallway and stands next to Kalia watching Anzu still holding onto poor Yugi.:: I feel sorry for you Yugi… At least it's not me.

Anzu- Kaiba!

Seto- Fuck! ::Holds Kalia in front of himself.:: She's still alive! I thought that was just her last nerves twitching.

Kalia- Using a girl as your shield. You are pathetic sometimes.

Seto- Shut up! ::Looks over her shoulder.::

Anzu- What are you talking about? ::Lets go of Yugi and sits up.::

Yugi- ::Scrambles behind Kalia too.:: Why won't you die!?

Kalia- Seriously. ::Stares at Anzu.::

Anzu- Huh? What are these idiots talking about. I'm not gonna… die…::CRY!:: I hate you! ::Runs back down the hallway and up the stairs.::

Seto- Damn! She's slower than the mutt.

Jonouchi- ::Sticks head out from the living room with a dog biscuit.:: Did someone call me?

Seto- I'm not gonna comment.

Yami- ::Pops up from behind Jonouchi and talks in a squeaky voice.:: My Hikari try kill someone! Kill! Kill! Kill! Hehehe!

Yugi- No. ::Walks into the living room, leaving Kalia and Seto in the hallway.::

Mai- ::Appears behind them from the kitchen and as she passes she whispers to Kalia:: So your plans backfired again?

Kalia- Shut up!

Mai- I wonder who's gonna kill her for real?

Seto- So what are you going to do about her? ::Points upstairs.::

Kalia- Ni-chan!

Bakura- She's out cold again.

Kalia- ::Sighs.:: Looks like I have to, dammit!

Seto- Where're you going? ::Looks after her.::

Kalia- Why me of all people? Oh wait. ::Puts a finger to the side of her chin and narrows her eyes in curiosity:: Ahhh… ::Looks surprised.:: Everyone besides Ni-chan won't go near her.

Seto- Besides you.

Kalia- Thanks. ::Narrows eyes dangerously now.::

Seto- Welcome. ::Smirks.::

Bakura- ::Walks out of living room and walks towards the kitchen.:: Besides…you're the only friend that she has. ::Keeps on walking.::

Kalia- Do you want to say that to my face, tomb robber?

Bakura- Oh. Of course not.

Seto- One question.

Kalia- What!? ::Pissed.::

Seto- How can you stand being around these people?

Kalia- I don't know! I just do! ::Stomps off towards the stairs.::

Hiryuu- ::Walks out of the kitchen and passes Kalia.:: There're many reasons why she can stand these people. ::Looks at Seto.::

Seto- Tell me!

Hiryuu- Give me my footstool and I might tell.

Seto- Fine. YUGI!

Yugi- Hai!

Seto- Could you come here for a minute?

Yugi- Hai. ::Walks out of the living room and walks toward Hiryuu and Seto.:: Hiryuu-chan. Nani?

Hiryuu- Yugi. ::Pulls him into the kitchen, leaving Seto behind::

Kalia- ::Leans over banister on stairs, still looking pissed.:: This could be interesting. ::Looks at Seto.:: Awww… baby lost his mommy?

Seto- Aren't you supposed to be looking for someone?

Kalia- Leave me alone. Like anyone really cares about her.

Yugi- Hiryuu-chan! Iie! ::Runs away from the kitchen.::

Hiryuu- ::Hits the wall:: Damn footstool won't stay still.

Seto- Are you gonna tell me now?

Hiryuu- No. ::A thoroughly pissed Hiryuu states.::

Seto- Damn you to hell!

Hiryuu- ::Points scythe at his throat.:: Want to say that again?

Seto- ::Looks at scythe and backs away.:: I don't feel like fighting you.

Kalia- Boring. ::Waves hand back and forth like a pendulum over the railing.:: Now to find the bitch.

Upstairs 

Kalia- Where the hell did she go?

Upstairs there was a long hallway that had 4 doors on the right and another 3 on the left. The first door on the right led to Kalia's older brother's room, the second was her parent's room, the third was a big bathroom, and the last door on the right was her room. Then, on the left there were three doors that led to: 1. Game room, 2. Computer and Workroom filled with a lot of Egyptian artifacts, 3. A plain room with a big chair infront of a fireplace. In the game room someone was yelling out _I WON!_

Kalia- Most likely Mokuba showing off again at some lame video game that no one else has ever heard of because Kaiba got it in a different country. Now where did she go?

Mokuba, Miho, Ryou, Isis, Shizuka, and Otogi had retreated to this room when they thought the snowball war they were having outside was _too violent_. Down the hallway from the bathroom crying could be heard.

Kalia- I wonder where Mali-kun and his fucking freaky tongued Yami are? (In the later episodes Marik does this weird thing with his tongue toward the camera. Not the other way)

Salia- (Kalia's yami…More like an annoying conscience) Having fun, Hikari?

Kalia- Loads.

Salia- ::Giggles::

Malik- ::Computer room.:: It's mine!

Marik- You cheated!

Malik- You're the one that's supposed to cheat.

Kalia- Get out of there! ::Stops in front of the door and watches the two tugging on the Sennen Rod.:: Marik, you lost so back to your soul room and get the hell out of here! ::Leans on the doorframe.::

Marik- ::Gulps.:: I'll be back. ::Disappears into his soul room.::

Kalia- Out.

Malik- ::Walks past her and goes downstairs:: Damn you, Yami.

Marik- You're welcome.

Kalia- ::Walks toward the 3rd door on the right.::

::Knock knock…::

::…::

::… ::

Kalia- Mazaki-chan, are you in there? ::Silence.:: I'm coming in. ::Opens door.::

Inside the tiled bathroom Anzu wasn't there, but a little orange kitten with a brown patch of fur around its eye was sitting in the middle of the room.

Yuki- Ugly. ::Wraps around Kalia's leg.::

Kalia- Awww! How'd you get in here? And what happened to the bitch? I could have sworn that she was here.::Shrug.:: Oh, well. I wanted to kill her though… ::Looks a little sad.::

Picking up the kitten she made her way back out of the bathroom and downstairs, only after seeing the snow had increased in height.

Yuki- Mrow!

Kalia- ::Looks down at Yuki.:: Let's go downstairs and tell everyone the good news.

Kitten- Meow?

Kalia- Anzu isn't here. ::Grins.::

Anzu- I'm right here, you idiot!

Yuki- Ah, shut up already!

Authoress Speaks Her Mind

Spaz- ::nibbles on a boston cream doughnut under the sink:: o.o


	2. Chapter II

Spaz- ::falls to knees:: I'M ALIVE!!!! TTTT

Marik- You sure of that? ::grins and pulls out Sennen Rod (the pointy end )::

Spaz- o.O Not you too! TTTT ::runs away::

Malik- ::glares at his yami as Spaz runs behind him::

Marik- ::grins::

Spaz- O.O I'm dead… aren't I?

Malik- ::nods::

Spaz- TTTT ::holds sign up reading 'I do not own the sexy psychotic bastards that I so adore' ::

End Transmission

ANIMALS 

By Dark Hourglass

Yuki- Mrow!

Kalia- ::Looks down at Yuki.:: Let's go downstairs and tell everyone the good news.

Kitten- Meow?

Kalia- Anzu isn't here. ::Grins.::

Anzu- I'm right here, you idiot!

Yuki- Ah, shut up already!   
Downstairs 

Bakura- What took you so long? Where's the bitch? ::Looks behind Kalia.::

Kalia- Couldn't find her, tomb robber.

Anzu- THE BITCH!? Why I otta…!

Yuki- Hmph. Loser.

Anzu- Who do you think you're callin' a los -- YUGI! My love! ::Jumps out from behind Kalia and runs to Yugi::

Bakura- Are you sure?

Kalia- Yes. And would I be kidding about this topic?

Bakura- Maybe.

Yugi- Yami-kun? Daijobu?

Yami- Bathroom! ::Green face.::

Kalia- Upstairs and third door on your right.

Yami- ::Covers mouth and runs upstairs.::

Jou- I hope he'll be alright soon.

Honda- What happened to him?

Kalia- ::Looks at Honda.:: When did you get here?

Honda- I invited myself in.

Hiryuu- I don't wanna know. ::Throws another piece of sushi in her mouth.::

A-ko- ::Grins manically and points upstairs in the general direction of the bathroom, where Yami was, and shakes her head from side to side.::

Jou- Do ya think he had too much candy or somethin'?

B-ko- Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Can--

Hiryuu- ::Covers B-ko's mouth.:: Why me?

Kalia- I still want to know why you're here.

Honda- Food!

Kalia- Damn…

Once Yami returned form his 'work' upstairs the living room was filled. Yugi was petting the kitten, a.k.a. Anzu, happily. Honda was looking around the room at the moment for some mistletoe for his desperate _needs_. Then there was Jonouchi, who was still chewing on a dog biscuit and Mai was trying to get the disgusting thing away from him, since she had nothing else to do. Bakura was sitting next to Nia, trying to see what would wake the girl up from her present sleeping position by the fireplace. She had fallen asleep with a poker in her back; her head drooped backwards, exposing her throat. On the other side of the room Hiryuu was eating some sushi, while Ryuzaki was sitting silently next to her. And finally Seto was trying to get all the snow out of his jacket from earlier, so he now had a tight black undershirt revealed.

Flashback

During snowball fight.

Hiryuu- ::Standing on the roof with a giant snowball above her head and aiming it at an unsuspecting Bakura.:: You shall pay for getting me caught! Muwhahahaha!

A-ko- ::Grins manically.::

B-ko- Yeah! Hiryuu-sama, you'll be the one to kill them all!

Hiryuu- Bakura! DIE! ::Throws the snowball.::

Bakura- What the…

::SPLAT!::

Nia- Kaiba-san, are you alright!?

Kalia- Kaiba-kun! Daijobu? ::Looks at him under the pile of snow.:: That's gonna leave a mark.

Seto- ::Spiraling eyes from the impact and is located under the snowball.::

Nia- Nurse Nia will help!

Hiryuu- Shit… I missed.

End of flashback

Bakura- Kisake, WAKE UP!

Kalia- It's impossible to wake her up now.

Mai- Just like him and his dog treats. ::Sighs and points at Jounouchi who is sitting on the couch, munching on some more dog treats.::

Jou- Nani? ::Looks around.::

Seto- Keep eating your damned dog biscuits, mutt.

Bakura- You're no help. ::Looks at the ceiling and leans back.::

Everything's quiet for a few minutes with only Jonouchi's constant munching, and Honda muttering about mistletoe and getting something.

Seto- ::Sniffs the air.:: Did you burn something, Kisake?

Kalia- She's asleep. How can she burn something?

Nia- ::Sniffles:: I wasn't the one cooking… ::Mumbles and rolls over onto her side, facing away from the fire.::

Bakura- MY HAIR! ::Runs towards the kitchen where a lot of water could be heard splashing someone.::

Yuki- That was funny. ::From her position in Kalia's lap.::

Anzu- Yugi-kun.

Yuki- And I thought my love life is weird.Oh well. ::Curls back up in Kalia's lap and tries to ignore Anzu's purring.::

Kalia- You'd better clean that up, Baku-chan.

Mai- Does anyone really care about him enough to move?

Kalia- No.

Nia- Did I miss something? ::Rubs eyes.::

Kalia- Baku-chan caught his hair on fire.

Seto- And we don't have the will to move at the moment. ::Shifts his weight slightly, allowing his head to fall backwards onto the chair.::

Nia- Hmph.! I'm gonna go help him. ::Walks out of the room towards the kitchen.::

Mai- ::Twirling hair around her finger.:: Now what?

Kalia- I dunno.

Nia- ::Walks back in.:: Kalia-chan?

Kalia- Hai?

Nia- Do you have a mop or something? I want to clean up all the water on the floor. Also, Bakura-san must have gone back into his soul room because he wasn't there.

Kalia- The cleaning stuff's in the wooden closet in the corner.

Nia- Arigato. ::Walks back out.::

A few more minutes of silence pass, but this time Jonouchi didn't have any more doggy treats and Seto had pulled out his laptop to do some work. Though Honda had left the room his muttering could be heard outside along with Nia's humming as she cleaned the kitchen up.

Bakura- You look like you're having the best day of your lives. ::Stands in the doorway awhile before sitting down by the couch, staring at the fireplace threateningly.::

Jou- When'd you come back?

Mai- ::Still twirling her hair a around a finger.:: Does anyone want to play a game or something?

Kalia- If it involves alcohol we have to wait until the kiddies leave. ::Looks up at ceiling again.:: Ni-chan asleep again?

Yugi- Hai. ::Leans back onto Yami, who had fallen asleep awhile ago from the sugar high, but his hands still moved to wrap themselves around Yugi's small waist… extremely small waist.::

Anzu- I'm confused? ::Looks at Yami's arm.:: He's asleep though.

Yuki- Then be excited.

Anzu- I'm still confused. ::Lays head down, looking at Yuki::

Yuki- Then fuck off already. ::Closes eyes and curls up into a ball facing away from Anzu.::

Anzu- Huh?

Seto- It has been a wonderful day today. ::Stands up.:: But I have a corporation to run.

Kalia- Oh! ::Opens her eyes to stare at Seto.:: So you're gonna have fun being bored there too?

Seto- Exactly.

Kalia- Demo…

Seto- Demo? ::Raises eyebrow.::

Kalia- Why don't you leave Mokuba here for awhile longer? He's having fun beating everyone else at video games upstairs.

::Silence.::

Seto- Fine.

Hiryuu- Get off me! ::Pushes Ryuzaki away warningly.::

Ryuzaki- Bitch.

Hiryuu- What did you say?

Ryuzaki- Nothing that concerns you, o mighty one of darkness.

Bakura- I'm gonna plan how to destroy the world again. ::Disappears into soul room again.::

Yugi- Ja, Kaiba-kun.

Nia- Kaiba-san? You're leaving?

Seto- Hai.

Nia- Ja, Kaiba-san.

Seto- Hmph. ::Picks up suitcase and walks to the door, picking up his jacket along the way.::

Mai- Ja.

Seto- ::Opens the door.::

::THUD!::

Seto- Ahhh! ::Gets covered in snow.::

Kalia- ::Gets up and walks over to the door.:: Not again.

Salia- What is that white stuff?

Kalia- Snow.Ni-chan?

Nia- Hai!

Kalia- Kaiba-kun needs your help again. ::Walks over and leans over to examine Kaiba's body.::

More Stupidity to Rot Your Brain xP

Spaz- ::tightens knot on the ribbons in Mariks hair:: He's never gonna forgive me for this…

Marik- ::asleep on the couch with a bunch of blue ribbons in his hair::

Spaz- He's gonna kill me for this, but oh well.

Ryou- ::looks over the couch's back and giggles::

Spaz- 3 Wanna help? ::moves over for Ryou:: Now he can't blame me completely.

Ryou- ::smirks::

Spaz- Shit... ::runs away::

Ryou- ::grins cutely, jumping over couch and plooping down on Marik's stomach::

Marik- o.o What the he-- Oh... ::glares up at Ryou::

Ryou- ::pulls a ribbon out of Marik's hair::

Marik- ::glares at the ribbon:: She's dead.

Ryou- I love my job


	3. Chapter III

Spaz- ::rubs temples:: Damn psychotic bastards kept me up all night…::growls:: How is it possible to play strip poker when you've already lost all your clothes!?

Marik- I don't think you really want to know that. ::grins evilly::

Spaz- ::stabs a pin into chibi voodoo Marik's neck::

Marik- ::grabs neck and growls, glaring over at Spaz::

Spaz- ::glares over shoulder, falling asleep with giant plush dog (He looks like Jonouchi in doggie form! )::

Marik- ::raises eyebrow::

Spaz- ::holds several pins up and curls up with all her voodoo plushies::

Marik- ::stares::: Damn bitch….

End Transmission

ANIMALS 

By Dark Hourglass

Ryou- Miho-chan! Get off me already!

Miho- Iie! I don't want to.

Shizuka- It's okay, Miho-chan. He's just going to the bathroom. He'll be back.

Isis- Are you sure? ::Stands up from the couch.:: Where is that damned brother and his stupid Yami?

Ryou- Let go! ::Rips arm out of Miho's grip and backs up towards the door.:: I'll just go now. ::Turns and runs toward the door.::

Miho- Iie! ::Glomps Ryou from across the room, knocking him to the ground.:: I won't let you.

Ryou- ::Crying.:: I gotta take a piss. ::Tries to kick her off.:: Get off of me.

Miho- Iie. ::Shakes head.::

Ryou- Get off! ::Kicks her in the head and runs.::

Miho- ::Swirly eyes.::

Mokuba- Die! ::Blows someone up with a bazooka.:: Who's next? ::Looks around a corner in the game to have his head blown up.:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—

Isis- Finally! ::Walks back from the hallway followed by Malik and Marik.::

Mokuba- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—

Shizuka- Mokuba-kun, daijobu?

Mokuba- OOOO—Huh? ::Looks over at the smiling Shizuka.:: But I almost beat nii-sama's score.

Game- ::Blinking.:: HIGH SCORE.

Shizuka- It'll be okay. ::Hugs Mokuba.::

Malik- Hahahahahaha… Loser. ::Grins.::

::THWAP!::

Malik- What was that for? ::Rubs the back of his head.::

Isis- I felt like it. ::Holds a giant fan.::

Marik- Haha. Stupid HikarIII!

Isis- He's at least better then you. ::Walks over to the couch and sits on one of the arms.:: Now what are you doing? ::Looks at the bright colored screen that now reads 'Flip the Pancake.'::

Shizuka- Pat the Baker! ::Grins at Isis before returning to her game with Mokuba.::

Isis- Hmph. ::Gets up and walks over to Malik and Marik who are arguing over something.:: What are you two arguing about this time?

Malik- Nothing. ::Smirks and tilts head to the side and then walks toward the door.:: Just my Yami's getting jealous that I have a great sex kitten and he doesn't.

Marik- Right. ::Disappears into his soul room.:: Loser.

Malik- At least **I** get laid, unlike a jealous someone who hasn't in… 3000 years.::Smiles and walks out of the room following Isis, who doesn't want to ask.::

Isis- He is such a bastard sometimes. Is he really my brother?::Looks over her shoulder.:: Maybe.::Shrugs.::

Marik- SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Malik- Hit a soft spot now, did I?

Marik- Grrrrr.

Isis- Sex kitten? Should I ask?

Malik- NO! ::Stops infront of the computer room door.:: So you're getting angry over not having a sex kitten… You Egyptians have a problem when you don't have sex, now don't ya?

Marik- I told you to fuck off already.

Malik- Fine.::Raises hands in mock self defense.::

Marik- Bastard.::Shuts off mind link.::

Malik- Hey! ::Looks around to see no Isis.:: Where'd she go?

Isis- In here, dearest brother.

Malik- ::Looks around the doorframe shyly, watching as Isis looks at the many stone tablets, scrolls, and things.:: What the hell?

Isis- That's what I want to know. ::Looks over the largest tablet, which held many hieroglyphics describing a history of something and a picture of a girl.::

Malik- Who?

Isis- ::Eyes widen.:: That's…

Back in the Game room 

Mokuba- ::Catches some bacon in his pan.:: Where'd everybody go? ::Looks around the room.::

Shizuka- ::Sticking her tongue out in concentration.:: Ryou-kun went to the bathroom, leaving Miho-chan outside, and Malik-san, his mean Yami, and Isis-san went out into the hallway a while ago.

Mokuba- Oh… okay. ::Shizuka catches a piece of bacon and wins.:: KUSO!

Shizuka- Yatta! ::Raises hands above her head and cheers.::

Mokuba- ::Eye starts to twitch.:: I never lose. ::Stares at Shizuka.::

Shizuka- Mokuba-kun? ::Sweatdrop.:: Daijob--AHHHH!

Downstairs

Seto- ::Tries to sit up.::

Nurse Nia- ::Pushes him back down onto the couch gently.:: I'm not done with you yet.

Seto- Get off of me!

Nurse Nia- No. Now stay still so I can check your temperature. ::Sticks a thermometer in his mouth.::

Seto- Why me?::Lays back down.::

Nurse Nia- ::Starts to hum again.::

Yami- Did I miss something?

Yugi- ::Giggle.:: No.

Yami's sitting on one of the arm rests of the chair next to Kaiba and Nia, with his arm wrapped around Yugi's waist. Yugi has Anzu-kitty curled up in his lap, asleep and purring (Little Bitch).

Yuki- Bitch. ::Laying on Kalia, who's leaning against the door frame leading towards the kitchen, with several pillows shoved behind her.:: Why are we cats cursed with sleeping disorders? We sleep at least half the day. ::Falls back asleep.::

Kalia- ::Pulls at Yuki's whiskers lightly::

Salia- You shouldn't be doing that.

Kalia- Well who ever asked you?

Mai- I think he's alright, Ni-chan. ::Sitting on the end of the coffee table by the fire and looking into its flames::

Nia- Hai! ::Takes the thermometer out of Seto's mouth and looks at it.:: You can go now. ::Smiles happily as she heads towards the kitchen.::

Hiryuu- I wonder what she's gonna do. ::Moves from her laying position on the couch opposite Kaiba and walks toward Yugi and Yami.::

Kalia- And what do you think you're doing? ::Moves slightly to let Nia through.::

Hiryuu- Just want to do an experiment. ::Picks up Anzu from Yugi's lap and follows Nia.:: I'm just going to give this kitty some milk. Are you going to ask me more questions or let me through?

Kalia- ::Thinking of what Hiryuu would do with a kitten that size.:: Food?Food? It might be poisoned. ::Closes her eyes and leans back into the pillows more.::

Anzu- ::Still asleep.::

Hiryuu- Sure. Whatever. But should you trust an assassin?

Bakura- Not really, but she does. ::Sitting on the opposite side of the couch Hiryuu was on and staring into the flames too.::

Honda- ::Playing with some mistletoe between his fingers.:: Who?

Jonouchi- I wonder if there is any food in the kitchen?::Gets up from the floor and follows after Nia and Hiryuu.::

Mai- Did I miss something or is everyone going to the kitchen? ::Twirls a piece of her hair again.::

Seto- Haven't you ever heard of food? ::Typing at his laptop again.::

Mai- Have you ever heard that not enough sleep makes you grumpy? ::Leans over and giggles slightly at the end of the sentence.::

Seto- Piss off. ::Still typing.:: I have work.

Mai- ::Salutes him.:: Yes sir, Grumpy sir.

Riyuzaki- Where'd Hiryuu-chan go? ::Woke up from a deep sleep on the beanbag chairs in the corner.::

Yami- Kitchen.

Bakura- Stalker.

Riyuzaki- ::Gets up quickly and runs after her after, tripping over Kalia and running into the wall.::

Kalia- Watch it! ::Growls at him and leans back on the pillows.::

Yami- Loser.

Yugi- ::Fell asleep leaning up against Yami.:: Ya… mi…

Yami- ::Stares at Yugi.:: What are you thinking of, aibou?

From the hallway heavy footsteps could be heard as Shizuka and Mokuba enter the room chasing each other.

Shizuka- ::Hiding behind Kaiba.:: Gomen nasai Mokuba-kun!

Seto- Hey!

Mokuba- Iie!

Bakura- This could be good. ::Sits up and looks between Mokuba and Shizuka.:: Or not. ::Leans back and looks into the flames again.::

Nia- What's going on? ::Walks in holding a tray of tea.:: What are you doing behind Kaiba-san, Shizuka-chan?

Shizuka- He wants to kill me. ::Points to Mokuba from around Kaiba.::

Seto- Then let him kill you. ::Tries to reach Shizuka behind him.:: Will you get off of me already?

Nia- ::Looks at where Shizuka is pointing.:: It's just Mokuba. What does she think she's doing to Seto-kun?::Anger mark.::

Mokuba- Why would I ever do that to someone I love so dearly? ::Grins evilly and slowly walks towards Shizuka and Kaiba.::

Shizuka- Iie! ::Tightens grip on Kaiba.::

Seto- Get off already!

Mai- What's with the two of you trying to kill each other all of a sudden? ::Turns around on the table to look at Mokuba, who's standing next to Yami and Yugi.::

Yami- You shouldn't be trying to hurt her, Mokuba-kun. ::Leans over to look at Mokuba's face.::

Mokuba- Butt out.

Seto- Is that from me or the games?Get off of me.

Yami- Okay. ::High squeaky voice as he moves to sit next to Yugi, maneuvering so Yugi is actually sitting in his lap. He's scary.

Shizuka- Don't hurt me. ::Grabs onto Seto's shoulders even tighter.::

Seto- Oh, I'll hurt you. ::Tries to grab her, but since his shoulders are so big he can't reach her miniscule body.:: Damn. I feel like I have a monkey on my back.

Honda- ::Looks up.:: Monkey. ::Quickly scans the room.::

Nia- That's it! He asked nicely!::Walks over to the coffee table and lays down the tea tray.:: Don't you like Mokuba-chan?(Only to Shizuka.)

Shizuka- Nani?

Nia- ::Narrows eyes slightly and pinches Shizuka's hands.:: Mine.

Shizuka- Owww! ::Rubs hand.:: What did you do that for?

Nia- She's all yours, Mokuba-chan. ::Sits down beside Kaiba on the other side of the coffee table, leaning up against the couch.:: Would you like some tea, Kaiba-san? ::Smiles cheerfully up at Kaiba, then turns back to Shizuka and smirks.::

Seto- Hai. ::Looking strangely at Nia.:: She's never acted like this before. I wonder if her Yami has some kind of freaky influence on this?

Nyla - Possessive now, aren't we? He _is_ a looker if you want a duplicate of High Priest Seth.

Nia- So you _did_ have a crush on him.

Nyla- No. I just said he has looks. Not brains.

Nia- ::Giggles at her Yami's comment and hands Kaiba his tea.::

Yami- Did I miss something again? ::Tilts his head slightly, looking over Yugi's shoulder.::

Nia- Iie. ::Shakes her head.:: Anyone else?

Kalia- Hai! ::Turns her head to look at everybody.:: But can you bring it over here? My ass is sorta stuck to the floor.

Nia- Hai! ::Pours a cup for Kalia, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Jonouchi, Shizuka, and Mokuba, who was staring daggers at Shizuka from the other side of the couch.::

Seto- So now what do we do? We're stuck in a house for who knows how long. ::Sipping his tea and scanning over his work.::

Nia- ::Turns around to face Kaiba.:: You'll hurt your eyes if you do that too much.

Seto- Gomen ne. I didn't know that. ::Closes his laptop and leans back into the couch, relaxing his muscles.::

Mai- Now what?

Honda- ::Still searching the room for a monkey.:: Where is it?

Shizuka- Where's onii-chan? ::Looks around the room.::

Nia- He's in the kitchen. ::Stares at her from over the rim of her tea cup.::

Shizuka- Hehe. ::Sweatdrop.::

Nia- I'm going to take this up to Malik-san and the others. ::Picks up the tray.:: Do you want to come, Kali-chan?

Kalia- Sure. Whatever. ::Lifts Yuki up and curls her in her arms, and puts her tea on the counter in the kitchen across the hall.::

Jou- ::Looking in the refrigerator and shoving something in his mouth every now and then.:: Hmmm… Sushi?

Hiryuu- Sushi? ::Standing by the fish tank behind him.::

Jou- Yeah.

Hiryuu- Mine. ::Takes it out of his grasp before he can say anything.::

Jou- Oh well. ::Shrugs.::

Nia- Hiryuu-chan! ::Looks into the kitchen.::

Hiryuu- Hai, Ni-chan? ::Walks towards Nia and Kalia.::

Nia- You wanna come with us upstairs? ::Smiles.::

Hiryuu- ::Looks in the living room.:: Could be better than there. And in here.::Shrugs and follows Hiryuu and Nia upstairs, occasionally shoving pieces of sushi in her mouth.::

Nia- Where'd the kitten you had go, Hiryuu-chan? ::Starts to walk up the stairs.::

Hiryuu- It's taking a nap. Where'd it run off to?

Kalia- Right.

Somewhere in the snow outside Anzu is frozen.

Nia- I wonder what cats dream about?

Hiryuu- I wouldn't know.

Upstairs in the computer room with Malik, who has now fallen asleep against the door, closing Isis and himself in there. Isis is sitting on the floor under a window, reading some old papyrus scrolls.

Isis- So he _did_ marry her.::Puts the scroll down and rubs her temples.:: This is too much all at once.

Malik- ::Drooling slightly.::

Isis- What is he thinking about? ::Gets up and walks back over to the tablets on the walls.::

An authoress has a mind?

Spaz- ::still asleep on couch, but several pins have been added to Marik, Bakura, and Honda plushies (Honda cause he exist in my dreams… the curs-ed being ::hisses:: And my Anzu plushie no longer have any more room for pins… )::

Marik- ::rubs arm and sits, glaring over at Spaz::

Bakura- She's still sleeping? ::raises eyebrow and rests elbow on Marik's shoulder::

Marik- Hai…. ::grumbles::

Bakura- And why can't we kill her? ::glances down at Marik::

Marik- ::points to the plushies::

Bakura- …Oh…


	4. Chapter IV

Spaz- Do I have to? TTTT

Yami- ::crosses arms and grumbles:: Yes…

Spaz- ::glares over at Yami:: You suck…

Yugi- ::shakes head:: He blows.

Spaz- …::raises eyebrow and looks at Yami::

Yami- ::looks at ceiling and taps finger on sleeve::

Spaz- If only I owned you guys…

Yami- That would be worse then hell.

Spaz- ::sticks tongue out:: you just jealous that I write fics bout other peoplas.

Yugi- ::throws down a pair of threes:: Go fish…

Spaz- ::draws a card:: Damn you. ::growls::

End Transmission

ANIMALS 

By Dark Hourglass

Hallway.

Nia- Isis-san? ::Looks around the game room.:: Malik-san? Are you in here?

Hiryuu- I don't think they're in there, Nia. ::Leaning against the door frame eating the last piece of sushi.::

Miho- ::From down the end of the hallway.:: Ryou! Come out of there!

Ryou- Fuck off! ::He's inside the bathroom.:: Bakura!

Miho- You're no fun. ::Crosses her arms on her chest and sits down, leaning against the bathroom door with a pout.::

Ryou- Did I hear voices outside or am I going insane?

Bakura- ::Materializes next to Ryou.:: What are you doing in the bathroom?

Ryou- ::Glomps Bakura and starts to cry into his shoulder.:: Miho's outside the door.

Bakura- That explains everything. ::Pulls Ryou off of him.:: Why me? ::Shakes his head and walks toward the door.:: Miho.

Ryou- ::Grabs onto Bakura's arm for protection.::

Miho- Ryou-kun? ::Turns around to look at the door.::

Bakura- ::Eye appears on his forehead and the light increases.::

Miho- Ryou-kun? ::Smiles at the door, and slowly starts to bang on it.:: Ryou-kun?

::KABOOM!::

Miho- AHHHH! ::Is thrown into the opposite wall where she slides down it, unconscious.::

Ryou- Please tell me she's dead. ::Looks around Bakura.::

Nia- Ryou-kun? Bakura-kun? What were you doing in the bathroom? ::She's been watching with Kalia and Hiryuu from down the hallway.::

Hiryuu- Will she ever die? ::Sarcastic.::

Kalia- She wouldn't. ::Stares at the light under the computer room door.::

Hiryuu- What? She's still alive? ::Stiffens and looks over at Miho, but relaxes when Miho doesn't move.:: What was that for, Kalia? ::Puts her hands on her hips.::

Ryou- I think we should go. ::Pulls Bakura along behind him as they make their way around Miho and the others, watching Miho as they went.::

Kalia- ::Looks at Nia and Hiryuu with an expression of horror.:: This room has all the stuff about our Yamis.

Hiryuu- You mean they're in there reading about them? ::Horrified too.::

Nia- ::Tries to shove it open.:: It won't open. ::Starts to worry.::

Kalia- Good thing Ma put extras all over the place. ::Reaches above the door to the ledge and pulls out a key.:: They had better not be in here. ::Opens the door with the key.::

::CRUNCH!::

Hiryuu- Isis! What the hell do you think you're doing in here? ::Walks towards Isis and grabs her neck, making her eyes glow gold.::

Nia- Clam down, Hiryuu-chan. ::Grabs Hiryuu's hand away from Isis' throat.:: I don't think she meant to do it Hiryuu-chan, ne Isis-san?

Isis- Hai. ::Holds arms up in defense.:: I don't think I'm gonna last another hour in this place.

From behind the door a loud moan can be heard.

Nia- What is that?

Kalia- Where's Malik-kun? ::Finally looking around the room fully.::

Isis- He was sorta sleeping against the door.

Kalia- Oops. Malik-kun? ::Walks over and closes the door to find Malik hunched over.:: Gomen ne. ::Rolls him over to see little stars around his head and swirly eyes.::

Hiryuu- I think you killed him. ::Pulls Isis out of the room.:: She's gonna die if she read anything about me.

Isis- Maybe I shouldn't ask about that stuff.::Being dragged along by Hiryuu down the stairs.::

Kalia- ::Pulls Malik over her shoulder.:: Damn, you're heavy.

Nia- Do you need any help, Kali-chan? ::Turning towards her after watching Isis being dragged by Hiryuu down the stairs.::

Kalia- Just lock this door once we leave. ::Starts toward the door with Malik draped over her shoulder.::

Nia- Let me help. ::Wraps his other arm around her shoulders.:: The key's in the door.

Once out of the room Kalia, Malik, and Nia made their way towards Kalia's room where they laid Malik down to rest. Nia soon went back downstairs to start dinner for everybody. The snow wasn't going to let anyone out at this time. Kalia, on the other hand stayed, with Malik to take care of him, so they're now in Kalia's room.

Kalia- ::Dabbing a wet cloth over Malik's head.:: Daijobu, Mali-kun?

Malik- Damn door. ::Raises a hand to his forehead to rub one of his temples, while Kalia changed the water in the rag for new, colder water.::

Kalia- ::Lays the rag back on his head and pushes some of his bangs out of his face.:: I was the one who opened the door. ::Scratches the back of her head.::

Malik- No wonder it hurt so much. ::Opens an eye carefully as he rubbed the back of his head.::

Kalia- Gomen ne… demo, ::Moves to sit next to him on the bed with a little glint in her eye.:: Could it be for the better? ::Raises an eyebrow questioningly as she picks the rag off of his head and places it in the bowl of cold water again.::

Malik- ::Props himself up on his elbows looking at Kalia.:: Depending on what illness I have, Nurse Kalia.

Kalia- Let me check to find out. ::Moves again so that she is now straddling Malik's waist.::

Malik- Is there anything I need to do, Nurse? ::Takes an arm and puts it on Kalia's leg.::

Kalia- All you have to do is open your mouth and say ahhh.

Malik- ::Opens mouth.:: Ahhhhh—

o.O

Downstairs, after Nia, Hiryuu, and Kalia left to go upstairs.

Jou- ::Walks into the living room with his arms filled with junk food.:: Does anyone want to know what they're doing?

Mai- Who are you talking about?

Jou- ::Sets the food down on the table behind where Mai was sitting.:: The creepy witches three. ::Opens a bag of chips and shoves some into his mouth.::

Seto- Make that up mutt? Or did you find it in a book of retarded phrases? ::Still relaxing on the couch by the fire with his head leaning back, exposing his neck.::

Jou- No!

Bakura- It's a miracle. He's started to form a brain. ::Laying on the couch, still looking into the fire.::

Jou- ::Tries to give Bakura a death glare.:: No. I got it from this really funny book over there. ::Points to the bookshelf in the corner.::

Mai, Seto, Bakura- ::Look towards the bookshelf.::

Mai- ::shrugs and turns to look at Jou, who is currently shoving all the food in his mouth.:: Pig. ::Grabs a bag of white cheddar popcorn and turns around to look in the fire.::

Seto- At least he's trying to learn. ::Looks around the room to see part of Mokuba, Shizuka, and Honda in the opposite corner.:: What the hell are they doing?::Tries to move his arm, but it only twitches.:: Can't move. ::Then tries to roll over.:: Fuck it! ::Relaxes and lays back on the couch, exposing his neck once again.::

Bakura- Why are they so cheerful? ::Stares at the three in the corner evilly.::

Yami- Just cause you can't have fun doesn't mean that others can't. ::Still sitting in the chair with Yugi curled up against him and breathing softly.::

Bakura- Fucking Pharaoh. I wonder what Ryou's doing?

Ryou- Bakura!

Bakura- ::Eye twitch.:: Ryou, what do you want?::Silence.:: Ryou?::Silence.:: Damn! I have to move.::Looks around to make sure no one can take his spot.:: Damn you, Ryou. ::Disappears into the ring and reappears beside Ryou.:: What are you doing in the bathroom?

Back downstairs.

Jou- Where'd person go? ::Points to where Bakura was.::

Mai- ::Turns around slightly to see where he is pointing.:: No clue. ::Goes back to staring at the fire and munching on some popcorn.::

Silence fills the room except for the laughter that echoed from the opposite corner.

Seto- What kind of animal cracker am I?

Mai- I wonder how many calories there are in this?

Jou- …::Shakes head and continues eating.::

Bakura- Ryou. Would you get off me already! You're cutting the circulation off in my arm. ::Walks in with Ryou on his arm.::

Ryou- Gomen ne. ::Lets go of Bakura's arm.::

Bakura- Anything interesting happen while I was gone? ::Lays back on the couch, ignoring Ryou who lays down next to him.::

Ryou- That how you want it, Bakura?

Bakura- ::Rolls over and wraps an arm around his Hikari's waist, so he won't fall off.::

Ryou- I knew you would do that. ::Curls his face into Bakura's chest.::

Bakura- Shut up. ::Closes his eyes and props his head up on a arm.::

Ryou- Arigato. ::Cuddles closer to Bakura, breathing into the side of his neck.:: Baku-chan. ::whispers seductively.::

Yami- Oh. Don't mind me. ::Curled up with Yugi in the big chair.::

…Who knows…

Spaz- ::dies:: xP I have so much crap to writes… First there be fm, Demon's Dream, Rainy Day Memories, Memories, Concert, and soooo many others… Bleh ::looks around with tongue still hanging out::

Malik- You're screwed…

Ryou- And you care because? ::looks up at him::

Malik- I get you! ::raises arms behind head and grins::

Ryou- ::sweatdrop::

Spaz- And then I have to complete all of the knights thingya! DAMNIT!!!!! ::pulls out giant axe and starts to destroy everything in sight::

Malik and Ryou- ::runs away::


End file.
